The New Girl In The Asylum
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: After being convicted of many crimes and being clinically insane, Asuka Fujimoto is sentenced to life to a jail-like mental facility. But she has a plan to escape with a group of criminal masterminds. Please review and don't expect a consistent updates...


Yeah... I blame the cold I had when I started typing this, lack of motivation for my other stories, and other things...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

Note: This will be in first person.

* * *

As I walk down the aisle towards my seat, which was indirectly in front of the judge, I couldn't help but think that this trial was a waste of time. I was obviously guilty, especially when they discovered me covered in someone else's blood, laughing manically at their shocked and disgusted faces. The corners of my mouth twitched upward at the thought, joy creeping through my soul at the thoughts of the sights, smells, and feel of my intentional crimes. The sounds of the screams made the mirth I felt within me grow stronger, but I didn't smile outwardly, for my lawyer, who fighting a hopeless battle, discouraged me to do so before this obnoxious trial.

But today is last day of this trial, thank god, and it looks like the verdict is about to be reached. I kind of wonder how they'll kill me... Electric chair? Lethal injection? Five-gun salute? Hanging? These thought made the feelings I felt grow stronger and I couldn't help but let out a small grin, which made my lawyer unnerved, which made me feel pride at how I can make others fear me with just the upward twitch of the lips.

I decided to tune in as the jury said, "We find find the defendant, Asuka Fujimoto, guilty of multiple charges of first degree murder, first degree arson, drug dealing, possession of illegal drugs, organ harvesting, stealing, breaking-and-entering, illegally owning and running multiple brothels which held both male and female prostitutes, and multiple other heinous crimes."

I leaned back in my chair, smirking at the listed crimes. Those were good times...

They continued with, "We sentence her to a life-sentence in The Asylum for the Criminally Insane, more known as the AFCI."

I raised an eyebrow in questioning, for I truly was expecting the death sentence right off the bat. But then I smirk evilly, the thought sounding more appealing than death. The AFCI, which I have done a lot of research on, holds many criminal master-minds including the famed Akatsuki, a group of criminal geniuses, will be the perfect place to hatch a plan. This plan will either involve a jail-break or take over the place and use it as a base of operations since it's a privately-owned facility, but these thoughts were cut off by two guards pulling me up and taking me to an armored truck. As I was placed into the back of the armored truck, I couldn't help but grin insanely at them, for a new, and quite possibly interesting, chapter of my life is about to begin.

* * *

After about an hour and a-half of travel time, taking a light nap in the back of the armored truck, before it came to an abrupt stop. My musings ceased, for the moment, when the doors opened to reveal a very large building, not that I haven't seen bigger buildings. I've seen everything about this place from pictures of both the interior and exterior to every page of its' blueprints, just in case they sent me here. The place was large, covering multiple acres of the field it resided in, but the place also had the same characteristics of a prison; bared-doors and windows, barred-wire on the fences, the works, but I escaped from many prisons, some more-or-less this heavily guarded.

I was taken into the building and into a room where I was striped and body-searched for anything, but since I was used to this I let them do what they needed. After that process was complete, I was given the standard clothes for female prisoners; a few sets of bras and underwear, a few tank-tops in either white or black, one pair of sneaker-like shoes, a few pairs of socks, and basic jail-cell jumpsuit. But instead of the standard orange, which I had seen on a few of the inmates here on the way in, it was all black with blood-red clouds on it and looked very loose-fitting. I shrugged before putting on the 'uniform', if you will, wearing a white tank-top with a white bra underneath, black underwear, a pair of socks, the shoes, and the jumpsuit, which instead of fully zippering up, I tied it in a knot around my waist. With my assumption about the jumpsuit confirmed, the jumpsuit easy to move around in and had a relaxed leg. I then was taken to the cafeteria area and was standing in front of all of the inmates, both male and female, which is one of the reasons this place is very well-known. They were the only co-ed jailing facility in the whole world, but they obviously had the bathrooms, showers, and housing areas separated by gender, but my thoughts were put to rest when the room quieted down before one of higher-leveled guard walked up to a podium.

"Hello inmates of the AFCI, I know this doesn't happen often, but we have a new inmate among us," the guard said before motioning to me and continuing with, "Her name is Asuka Fujimoto, and she has been convicted of many crimes, including being the murderer in 'The Red Devil' murders, the rigging of the stock-market and many horse-races, frequent participation in the black-market and drug-wars, the arsonist in 'The Sun's Wrath' arson case, the soul owner and proprietor of many illegal brothels, each one having a different name and theme, and many other felonies."

I smirked as almost all of them whispered, obviously impressed with my accomplishments. I glanced down and saw two people, a female with blue hair in a bun, orange eyes, and lower lip pierced and a tall, bulky male with blue hair and skin, yellow eyes that looked dark from a distance, gill tattoos on his cheeks, and sharp, pointy teeth. I immediately recognized them as Kisame Hoshigaki and Konan Hanashi, two members of the Akatsuki, to which I felt happily surprised, but remembered the rules of getting accepted into the Akatsuki.

The first rule is they have to approach you, instead of the other way around, for they need to have interest in your talent and abilities. The second rule is that you have to defeat someone in a fight, wether or not that they're a member of the Akatsuki, to see if you're powerful enough to join them. The third rule, if they accept you into the group, you, usually, have to travel in a pair, as to have someone to either help you in battle or to be sent for help. But I saw Konan whisper something into Kisame's ear, to which he grinned evilly, and they stood and blended into the shadows as everyone was apparently dismissed from the cafeteria.

I shrugged as I hopped down from the podium-like area of the cafeteria, already kind of bored with the place, when a man with long, black hair, yellow, snake-like eyes with purple markings around them, and really pale looking skin, whom is the ex-Akatsuki member Orochimaru, and a few of his lackeys stood about two to three meters away from me. Oh, this ought to be good, for I've got a good idea what he wanted from me.

"That's quite an amazing record, Asuka-chan. But it would be wasted if you didn't join me..." Orochimaru said, trying to sound like his group was better than the Akatsuki.

I rolled my eyes before giving a mocking chuckle, causing Orochimaru to furrow his eyebrows, as I said, "Sorry, Hebi-tan, but I don't find being a bi-lolicon's sex-toy/lackey all that appealing to my standards, and for those who don't know, a lolicon is a person who is attracted to someone under the consenting age, mainly ranging from birth to sixteen or seventeen, depending on the place..."

The hentai-snake known as Orochimaru looked like he was going to explode from rage, as how many people react to my taunts, but he composed himself, or at least tried to, before sending his lackeys after me. Well, I've got time to kill, so why not kick some ass, and maybe kill them, while I'm here? I could say it was self-defense, but I highly doubt that excuse will be bought. I first attacked this large guy with tan skin and orange-red hair by knocking his legs under him and snapping his neck, killing him instantly, before I jumped off him and went after a male with tan skin, dark hair, and six arms. With him I grabbed one of his arms forceful and smashed the palm of my hand into his nose, another instant kill, as I then turned to a male with pale skin, pale blue-hair, and two heads, a tragic fate for conjoined twins, I mused for less than a second. I landed multiple intense elbows-jabs to his spine, after which I snapped both necks, just in case, before turning to the last lackey of his. She was a red-headed girl with slightly-tanned skin and dark eyes, but she was shaking in pure terror and looked like the last lamb on line for the slaughter. I felt like I should make her have nightmares about me instead of killing her until she can't stand it any longer and commit suicide. Yeah, that sounded more fun than killing her right now.

I slowly walked over to her, mad grin and killing intent about me, as I got so close that I could feel her shaky breath against my face before I placed my mouth near her ear and whispered in a purposely creepy voice, "Boo."

She screamed like she was being slowly killed before stumbling backwards a bit and ran like the devil was after her, still screaming like hell, which I felt a gleeful mirth go up my spine.

I then turned to face Orochimaru, looking straight into his snaky-yellow eyes and mockingly inquired, "Is that all? How boring. Next time, bring someone who could actually fight."

I walked past him, him seething angrily and I feeling triumphant. I then heard the guards call for someone to carry away the dead bodies of the three I killed, knowing that inmates killing each other isn't something too surprising here, but I couldn't help but grin evilly as I walked over to the food-line and got myself some late lunch. I always got hungry after a good killing spree, no matter how small it was, but as I sat down to eat my small late-lunch, two people sat across from me. I disregarded them for the time being, eating the muffin I had gotten for myself, which wasn't that bad for a prison muffin, and quietly drank some water until I finished the simple snack and looked up. Well, this was some-what unexpected as I look at Konan and Kisame looking at me, Konan with a mix of interest and impatience while Kisame grinned like he had found an immortality and eternal youth potion, or something like that.

"It's not every day that Orochimaru gets his ass handed to him, either literally or otherwise." Kisame said as his smirk widened, which would be unnerving and frightening to most, but to me no fear was felt, however I couldn't help but be curious and fascinated with the two Akatsuki members right in front of me.

"What can I say? The guy needed his ego to be knocked down a few pegs..." I replied some-what nonchalantly, not wanting to seem to excited to be considered worthy of being near them, let alone being able to talk to them.

"But the way you did so was swift and merciless, that we, the Akatsuki, were quite impressed by your talent that our leader, Madara Uchiha, and second-in-command, Pein Hanashi, were willing to take you into the Akatsuki, but they have met you in person before they make their final decision..." Konan said, her voice very serious, but complimentary that I was very surprised for a few seconds, before much like Kisame was.

Since I was done with my food and they were offering me a place in the Akatsuki, although it wasn't definite, I looked at them both with my best psychotic smile as I said with a hint of insanity, "If you so kindly insist."

With that, Konan and Kisame stood up from the table and lead the way, with me following them closely. As Kisame and Konan were leading me to the two most well-known criminal master-minds in the world, I couldn't help but feel strangely blessed that I made the one flaw that got me landed here.

* * *

I typed this thing up quicker than expected... O_o

Please review, because review reviews help feed the plot bunnies so they can become more well-structured and more developed. :3


End file.
